


the one with the laughing gas

by tsukkkiii (becauseitisbitter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Laughing Gas is involved, M/M, sorry - Freeform, this was an impulse peace and I wrote it in like 10 minutes and it looks like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitisbitter/pseuds/tsukkkiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto got his wisdom teeth removed and is high on laughing gas and Akaashi drives them back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the laughing gas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes bc I suddenly had this idea, this is all impulse and it's short and bad and I tried to be funny. I have no idea what happened here and this is probably really bad I am so sorry

“He will be a bit out of it for a few hours, but everything is just fine. Once the swelling faded off in a few days, he needs to come back for a little check.” Akaashi nodded as the doctor spoke to him and led them to the room Bokuto was waiting in after his procedure. Bokuto got all of his wisdom teeth removed and now was apparently high on laughing gas and honestly, Akaashi had no idea what to expect. His boyfriend was already quite a… personality so he had no idea what he would act like under the influence of nothing else but laughing gas. Well, they would see.

They entered the room and Bokuto sat on a bed, looking at his hand and quietly giggling. Well, this was almost normal now, wasn’t it?

“Bokuto-san, your ride home is here.” Bokuto’s head snapped up at the doctor’s words and his eyes wandered around the room, slightly unfocused and disoriented until they settled on Akaashi himself and Akaashi smiled at him, waiting for an outburst, something loud definitely, but all he got was stunned silence. Bokuto’s eyes were wide and his swollen jaw (which gave him quite the cute look, Akaashi had to admit) fell open.

“Are you ready to go?” Akaashi asked carefully and Bokuto nodded slowly and with the help of him, they left the clinic and walked to their car. Bokuto was still silent next to him and now Akaashi started to get worried.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Who- _who are you_?”

“I’m Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto nodded, not saying anything until they arrived at the car and now Akaashi was almost sure something was wrong and he was this close to turn around and ask for the doctor to check over his boyfriend again.

“Who am _I_?” Bokuto asked suddenly and Akaashi looked surprised for a second before answering with Bokuto’s name.

“So, I’m Bokuto Koutarou… and I know Akaashi Keiji?”

“Yes, we know each other really well.”

“OhmyGod,” Bokuto whispered now and Akaashi slowly sat him down in the passenger’s seat before walking to the other side, sitting down behind the wheel.

“Akaashi Keiji you’re the mostest beautifulest human being in the entire galaxy, can I touch your face?” Bokuto asked, but didn’t really wait for an answer, his hands already cupping Akaashi’s face.

“Oh my shit, you’re real. You’re so gorgeous, oh God how do we know each other?”

“We are dating, Bokuto.”

“ _WHAT!_ ” A normal person would have jumped at the sudden yell, but honestly, Akaashi was almost relieved to hear Bokuto being loud again.

“WE’RE DATING? ARE YOU SERIOUS? _HOW_?”

“We have been for a long time, we live together.” Again, Bokuto shrieked, his hands falling off of Akaashi’s face and instead covering his own face.

“We live together? Do we share a bed? Am I the lil’ spoon?” Akaashi almost snorted, shaking his head a little and leaning over to fasten Bokuto’s seatbelt while answering.

“Sometimes yes. We switch it up.”

“And we are actually dating like I kissed you before?? Our lips made actual contact?? Like our lip skins touched???” This time Akaashi couldn’t swallow down his snort, especially because of the way Bokuto was gaping at him in absolute astonishment and the way his speech slurred sometimes and coupled with his new hamster cheeks, it was just too adorable.

“Yes, we kiss a lot.”

“D’you like kissing me?”

“Yes, I enjoy it a lot.”

Bokuto pumped up his fists and started to dance (tried to, he tried) a victory dance. His fist collided with the car’s roof instead and his victory cry turned into a loud “OUCH” and he stared at his fists in confusion.

“Akaashi Keiji, I think m’fists just turned to stone. What if I lose’em. What if they break into a million pieces like _pooooooooof_ ”

“Don’t worry, I’ll pick them up and put them back.” Akaashi now actually started the car and maneuvered it off the parking lot, hoping to get home quick because he felt like he would have a long day, but it wasn’t like he minded so much. It was actually quite amusing.

“Oh like a puzzle?! Let’s do puzzlezz once we are home, Akaashi Keiji.”

“We don’t own any puzzles.”

“OHMYGOD AKAASHI KEIJI we need to buy a puzzl- OHMYGOD I almost forgot again that we are dating, but I just remembered.” And all of the sudden, Bokuto became eerily silent again, just like back in the clinic and now he stared intently at Akaashi, his face even moving closer.

“Please Bokuto, stay in your seat, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can’t you’re so beautiful like what’s the thing that plobs itself to metal?”

“A magnet?”

“Yes that, you are like the hugest magnet ever and- wait I wanna be a magnet, too. But two magnets can never touch…. Akaashi Keiji….” Akkashi was stopping at a red light and now looked over and found Bokuto suddenly in tears.

“What happened?” He asked, pretty sure it was just part of his confusion and not actual pain, but he wanted to be sure.

“If we are both magnets then we can never touch, but I don’t wanna leave you Akaashi Keiji. I love you so much, please don’t leave me! _Please_!”

“I’m not going to leave you, ever. Okay?” He turned his head back to the road and started driving again, while reaching out one hand and putting it onto Bokuto’s thigh.

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” The crying stopped and for a while Bokuto became distracted with all kinds of things they passed on their way.

“There’s something in my mouth. It’s like a threat.”

“Don’t play with that, it’s from your procedure.”

“What happens if I pull it?”

“Don’t pull it, Bokuto. If you do, you’ll start to bleed.”

“So like, my mouth will be full of blood? And I could spit it? Like a dragon, but with blood and not fire? So a Blood dragon? A Bloogan?”

“Let’s not find out. If you don’t pull it I will get you some ice cream and kisses when we are home.” Bokuto seemed more than pleased with that and actually started yelling again.

“YES I WANT TO KISS MY BEAUTIFUL AKAASHI KEIJI WHO I AM DATING WHO IS THE PRETTIESTEST OF THE UNIVERSE.”

Akaashi just smiled and just thought to himself that Laughing Gas Bokuto was kind of like Sober Bokuto, or at least he loved him just as much.


End file.
